


One Kiss

by vintagewoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Jealous, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagewoe/pseuds/vintagewoe
Summary: Penny drags MC to a party where she finds Charlie with another girl. They’re just friends, though, so that shouldn’t bother her...right?





	One Kiss

Everything is far too loud. You’re not sure why you let Penny drag you to a party, but it’s too late to run. People are already pissed even though most of you are no more than sixteen. Penny hands you a cup of something that you make a mental note to avoid drinking, and you decide to haul yourself into a corner of the room until you find one of your friends. The Hufflepuff common room is a little bright for a forbidden party, but it’s far more inviting than your own.  
  
Andre notices you and nods to acknowledge a hello; he appears to be in a heavy discussion of some kind, so he does not approach you. It’s better that way, though, because you can’t imagine he’d be supportive of your outfit. You usually wear your Prefect robes around other students, but tonight you’re dressed in a simple Slytherin jumper and jeans. It looks fine, but not particularly attractive. Other girls are wearing casual dresses and short skirts and the like, but that isn’t your style. You’ve always considered yourself more of a tomboy in dress and in practice alike.  
  
You see Charlie across the room and prepare to join him, but notice he has company. His arm is draped around the waist of a Hufflepuff girl you don’t know; her outfit doesn’t leave much to the imagination, but it only compliments her petite figure. You can’t see her face, but you assume that she’s beautiful. Charlie deserves someone like that, you think—someone cute, sweet, delicate. Of course, you don’t fit that description, but you’re his best mate, so it shouldn’t matter. You hastily down the contents of your cup, though the beverage burns your throat to the point of light tears, and flag down Penny for another.  
  
Later, after more of your friends have joined you; it feels like a real party. The alcohol in your system repels most of the insecurities that generally keep you shy, which allows you to relax for what seems like the first time in years. Penny, happy to see you enjoying yourself, keeps your cup full. Charlie had attempted to grab your attention a few times, but you aren’t in the mood for messy feelings tonight. You try not to let yourself think about how muscular he is in his house jumper, how disappointed his face appears when you ignore him…  
  
There are only about fifteen people left at the party, Penny suggests a game of Truth or Dare. Normally, this would be your cue to leave, but your jealousy and ghastly curiosity fuel you to stay. The group sits in a large circle, and you sit in between Barnaby and Penny while Charlie is across the room with the Hufflepuff girl. Her face, as you’d suspected, is perfect; her eyes a glowingly warm shade of hazel that contrasts nicely against her tanned skin. You suppress the gnawing envy trying to cloud your good mood and focus on the game. It’s not very interesting, though, until it gets to people you know.  
  
“Barnaby,” a Ravenclaw fifth year yells out. “Truth or dare?” Barnaby chuckles in the large, endearing way he does best.  
  
“Dare,” he answers. “Who do you think I am?” The boy dares him to polish off a nearly full bottle of firewhiskey, which he does without effort. You gag a little at even the thought, but you’re impressed. Once finished, Barnaby turns to you. “(Y/N), truth or dare?”  
  
“Truth,” you blurted out, surprised that he involved you in the game. He pretends to ponder briefly before revealing his question.  
  
“Have you fancied anyone new lately?” You can tell that his tone is teasing; he knew about the fleeting crush you’d had on your shared Prefect when you were younger.  
  
“Oh, not since the last one graduated, no,” you drawl. Barnaby grins widely and holds out his palm for a high five, which you return. You see Charlie’s eyes narrow across the room, though you aren’t sure why. “Andre, love! Truth or dare?”  
  
“Truth,” he answers. “But please don’t ask me about that horrid jumper you’re wearing.” You knew he couldn’t resist commenting on your outfit but only roll your eyes.  
  
“Sod off. Why is it that you haven’t slept in your own dormitory all week?” You wink, but Andre is unfazed by the question.  
  
“Easy,” he says. “I’ve been shacking up with some bloke in Slytherin. I’m surprised you haven’t seen me.” The whole group laughs at his candor, but you tense again when he calls out Charlie’s name. “Truth or Dare, Weasley?” You hope he decides to tease the boy about Quidditch somehow.  
  
“Dare,” he booms confidently from across the room.  
  
“Of course, goddamn Gryffindor,” Andre sneers. “I dare you to take one of these lovely ladies into the pantry for seven minutes of whatever you deem best.” The Hufflepuff at Charlie’s right immediately bashes her beautiful eyes at him, and you ready yourself to leave. There’s only so much you can take in one night. You stand; Charlie’s pale eyes darken.  
  
“(Y/N), pantry. Now.” The room is silent other than a few gasps, a few snickers. You can’t deny how flustered you are at the assertive tone in his voice, but shuffle into the closet before anyone in the room can see you blush. Charlie follows, closing the door behind you. There’s more room than you expected, but you’re still standing nearly chest to chest. The playful expression that Charlie usually wears is gone, replaced by what almost seems like anger.  
  
“Is something wrong, Charlie?” You ask, folding your arms across your chest.  
  
“I should be asking you that,” he huffs. “You’ve been avoiding me all night.” You frown, avoiding his focused gaze.  
  
“You seemed quite occupied, so I kept to myself.” His eyes squint while he processes your words, though you’re not sure why he’s playing dumb with you. Suddenly, his face lights up with realization.  
  
“You must mean Kaia!”  
  
“Ah, she has a name. Well done, Charlie; she’s gorgeous.” However you try, you can’t keep the bitterness from your words.  
  
“We’re not together, if that’s what you’re thinking,” he explained. “She shagged my brother last term, he never wrote her back, and now, she’s trying to get to him through me. He has that effect on women, though I expect you know all about that.”  
  
“Excuse me?” You hiss. “What the hell was that supposed to mean?”  
  
“Don’t bother lying about it,” his voice is quieter. “You practically told the whole room you fancied him before you graduated.”  
  
“Charlie Weasley, you daft boy!” You groan, putting your head in your hands. “It was a joke—a joke that had nothing to do with Bill.”  
  
“What else could you possibly have meant?”  
  
“I fancied Felix when I was twelve, Charlie! Twelve! It’s been a private joke between Barnaby and I for years. Ugh, you can be such an arse sometimes!” Despite your angry tone, a smile teases at the corners of his lips. “Don’t smile at me! I’m mad at you.”  
  
“Why are you mad at me?” His eyes light up. “(Y/N), were you jealous of Kaia?” Your cheeks redden while you attempt to deny his accusation.  
  
“You can’t turn this on me, Charles,” you chide. “You were jealous when you thought I shagged your brother!”  
  
“…you didn’t though, right?”  
  
“Oh, my god—no, I didn’t! We were just friends. Why are you being such a child?” Charlie grins.  
  
“Because I fancy you, of course!” You gape at him, and he only chuckles.  
  
“I’m not playing this with you, Charlie. Besides, our seven minutes must surely be over…”  
  
“I’m not playing at anything,” he assures. “And I don’t think you are either.”  
  
“You fancy me?” You ask. Charlie nods, stepping forward to close the gap between your bodies. His skin is warm as he puts his arms around your waist, and you feel flushed. He leans towards you; you close your eyes as the space between you lessens. A huge knock at the door interrupts the moment.  
  
“Come on out, lovebirds!” Andre’s voice rings through the pantry.  
  
“Bugger off!” Charlie yells back. “We’re busy!” You giggle, and he presses his lips against yours.


End file.
